pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ReCattailMagnet/Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Generator (Inspired by ADL)
Stories Monsters Dance Revolution Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Monsters Inc and Dance Dance Revolution. The story should use possession by Satan as a plot device! Me: Story: One day, Mike and Sulley were walking into doors and stuff. Then Sulley made a girl laugh, and the laugh was so powerful that the laugh can flew away to a room. Mike and Sulley followed it because they felt like it. When they got to the room, the laugh can hit an old arcade machine, activating it. Mike and Sulley got very addicted to it. What they didn't know was that a demon was inside of the machine, and that if you played the game enough, it would possess you. The game, if you were wondering, was called Dance Dance Revolution. It was a game where you had to dance for absolutely no reason. Mike was dancing, and he was possessed by the demon. He forced Sulley to play it, and then they were both possessed by the demon for some weird reason. And that's how the monster world went back to using scare energy. Powerpuff Girls of the Caribbean Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining The Powerpuff Girls and Pirates of the Caribbean. The story should use the first day of high school as a plot device! Me: Coming soon! My Little Xmen: Days of Friendship Past Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Xmen and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The story should use somebody misplacing their pants as a plot device! Me: Coming soon! WALL-E of Fortune Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining WALL-E and Wheel of Fortune. The story should use tornadoes as a plot device! Me: Coming soon! Halo Kart Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Halo and Mario Kart. The story should use balancing the US budget as a plot device! Me: Coming soon! My Little Pony: Grand Theft Auto is Magic Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Grand Theft Auto. The story should use a party as a plot device! Me: Coming soon! They Might Be Teen Titans Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining They Might Be Giants and Teen Titans. The story should use a parade as a plot device! Me: Coming soon! Bill Nye the Science Guy Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Bill Nye the Science Guy and Bill Nye the Science Guy. The story should use winning a prestigious award as a plot device! Me: :| Not coming soon, because there's absolutely no reason to write this. The Avengers Without Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, or Thor Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Captain America and Incredible Hulk. The story should use moving to a new place as a plot device! Me: Isn't that basically The Avengers without Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, or Thor? Not coming soon, because this is basically The Avengers without Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, or Thor. Aladdin: The Last Airbender Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Avatar: The Last Airbender and Aladdin. The story should use Christmas as a plot device! Me: Uhhh... Coming soon! Dance Dance Sherlock Website: Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Sherlock Holmes and Dance Dance Revolution. The story should use getting sucked into the "real world" as a plot device! Me: I wonder what Dogkid will think about this one... Coming soon! Category:Blog posts